DOUBLE DOPPELGANGER
by deskpinlover
Summary: Elizabeth didn't mean for the Salvatore brothers to know of her existance. She didn't mean to fall for Damon. She didn't mean to keep the truth away from them. But it happened. The only thing that matters is if she'll continue to lie or tell them the tro
1. DOUBLE DOPPELGANGER

**This is based on the TV show in Season 2. The episode after Isobel showed up at their door. Please Review!**

**Elena's POV**  
>Elena walked downstairs. Jeremy was in the kitchen having some coffee.<br>"Have you seen Jenna?" Elena asked. Since Isobel came back last night, Jenna was having a difficult time.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Really?" Elena asked as she looked up from pouring her coffee.  
>"Yeah umm... she said she was going to the campus."<br>"Great! I'll be at the campus and try to explain everything to her." Elena picked up her jacket and left.

**Elizabeth's POV**  
>Elizabeth watched as Elena got into her car. It was amazing. It was like looking in the mirror. When Elena drove out of sight, Elizabeth started to walk down the sidewalk to her car. If I parked at their house, they would've known someone was there. Then I saw a guy coming up. He was cute and had a mysterious look. He looked familiar. Not that I had seen him before, but in a way that I knew him. Like I read about him or someone described him so well I knew it was him. Now I realized who it was. It was Stefan. I didn't know what to do. I can't let him see me! But he probably already did and was walking right up to me.<br>"Hey Elena!" he said as he hugged me tight, "How are you?" he thought that I was Elena! I didn't know what to do or say though.  
>"Umm...hey! Not so good. Jenna's still freaked out about Isobel." Stefan pulled apart. Then he looked at me. Before I knew what was happening he grabbed me by the neck.<br>"Katherine!"  
>"No! I'm...not-" He was choking me. I gasped for air. Then he let go of me.<br>"You're not Katherine." he said. He could tell I wasn't, "But you can't be Elena."  
>"I'm...I'm not either of them," I said slowly catching my breath.<br>"What?" he asked confused.  
>"Meet me at The Grill. Come at 3:00. You should bring Damon," I said and walked away. I went as fast as I could and got in my car.<p>

**Stefan's POV**  
>"What do you mean it wasn't Katherine or Elena?" Damon asked.<br>"I knew it wasn't Elena by the way she hugged me. It wasn't Katherine though. She didn't act like her."  
>"It's Katherine. The manipulative bitch! She was probably just acting."<br>"She said to meet her at The Grill and to bring you."  
>"I would've come anyway," Damon said and got his jacket.<p>

**Elizabeth's POV**  
>I was sitting down waiting for my coffee so nervous. <em>What would I say? Could I trust them? Elena did. But that was different<em>.  
>I saw Stefan walk in. He was cute, but the guy walking behind him looked older and handsome. It was Damon. I could tell. There was something about his face that made me feel different.<br>Stefan whispered something to Damon and pointed at me. They walked over to me.  
>"Thank you for coming," I started.<br>As much as Damon was hot, he looked like he wanted to rip my heart out. Then his face changed into less hatred but confusion.  
>"Yep. She's not Elena and especially Katherine. But the question is-who are you?" Damon said as he sat down across from me. Stefan took a seat next to him.<br>"I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Golmert. I told you to come here to ask any questions. I'll try to answer them."  
>"Why do you look like Elena and Katherine?" Damon asked first.<br>"I believe I'm also a doppelganger of Katherine."  
>"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.<br>"I'm watching out for Elena."  
>"Why do <em>you <em>care?" Damon said.  
>"She's family. I heard about Klaus and I came into town a few days ago. I've just been watching out for her. I honestly care about Elena and her safety."<br>"So I suppose you're like her great, great grandma or something," Damon said.  
>"I want to help you. I'm not your enemy. Klaus is. We all want Elena to live and for Klaus to die."<br>"How do we know you're not lying?"  
>"I wouldn't be here if I was lying."<br>"Well I believe you." Stefan said.  
>"I believe you for now." Damon said.<br>"Can you do me a favor and not tell Elena about me. I'll tell her when I'm ready. I just wanna make sure she finds out from me rather than either of you."  
>"Well I won't tell her, but Mr. Gossip loves sharing secrets with his girlfriend." Damon teased.<br>"I won't tell her. Even if I wanted to I don't know enough." Stefan assured.  
>"Thank you. Both of you." I smiled a little.<p> 


	2. DOUBLE DOPPELGANGER 2

Elizabeth's POV

I was sitting in my car. After my talk with Damon and Stefan, we all left. I watched as they backed out of the parking lot and left. Elena was so lucky to have such caring guys. I didn't know why I just sat there. It was something about Damon. I don't know why, but I just felt different.

Finally, I was able to drive back to my house.

Damon's POV

"So do you really believe everything she said?" I asked Stefan.

"I think she wasn't lying to us," Stefan replied plainly, "How about you?"

"I don't know what to believe. I do think she was telling the truth, but we might wanna keep our eyes open."

"What are you two talking about?" Katherine said as she walked in the Salvatore living room. Stefan and Damon ignored Katherine and sat there in silence. Katherine sighed, "Fine. Don't tell. Anyways, about this whole Isobel thing-"

"What Isobel thing?" I asked.

"She showed up at the Gilbert's house." Katherine said as if we knew.

"What?" I said.

"She showed up at their door and Jenna like freaked." Katherine explained. "Elena sent Stefan a text this morning that she was going to find Jenna." Katherine paused and thought. "Wait, she sent the text when you left on your way to her house, and I forgot to tell you." Katherine said.

"Isobel came?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. That's kinda what I just said."

"What does she want?" Stefan said.

"I don't know," Katherine shrugged, "Why do you expect me to know?"

"Because you're in cahoots with her and John." I said.

"It's getting late. I'll talk to Elena tomorrow." Stefan said and went to bed. Now he knew why that morning Elena or Elizabeth said _"Umm...hey! Not so good. Jenna's still freaked out about Isobel."_

Elena's POV

I woke up at 10:00. My phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elena, it's Stefan. I saw your text and I'm on my way to your house." Hearing Stefan's voice made me feel a bit better.

"Ok." I said plainly. I had no luck with Jenna yesterday. She obviously wanted to be alone, so I gave her a day. Now, she would have to let me explain everything.

The door rang when I was drinking some coffee. I opened the door. Stefan came in and gave me a comforting hug.

"Thank you." I said.

"How's Jenna." Stefan asked.

"Not good, she's freaked out. I think she came back last night at 2:00." I said. "So what are we gonna do?"

"First, find out what Isobel wants and explain everything to Jenna." Jenna came downstairs dressed and ready as if she was going to a meeting. The doorbell rang and she opened it. It was Alaric. Before anything happened he said, "Jenna listen. Elena told me-"  
>"About Isobel?" Jenna interrupted. Alaric didn't say anything. "I figured. Well, I have to go be somewhere else."<br>"Jenna wait! You have to listen," I said.  
>"I'm not exactly in the mood."<br>"We're not letting you leave." I replied.  
>Jenna finally sat down on the couch and I told her as much as I could while Alaric and Stefan waited in the kitchen.<br>"Oh my god!" was all Jenna could say after I was done explaining everything. "I feel so stupid. I acted like a jerk, when it wasn't your fault!"  
>"Jenna it's not your fault. We all are really sorry but we were just trying to protect you. Alaric wanted to tell you, but he said it was on my call and...it's...it's not his fault."<br>"I'm supposed to be protecting you. How could I not know? I-I'm sorry. Does Jeremy know?" I nodded. It took some time for Jenna to take it all in. The doorbell rang again and Alaric opened the door. His face looked surprised and Stefan came up behind him. Stefan looked mad. Jenna, who was kind of scared of Stefan, walked up to see who was there. I followed behind her. There at the door was John and Isobel.  
>"Please let me in. I have to talk to Elena." Isobel said.<br>"After all you did , you think we're going to let you in." Jenna asked looking as if she wanted to slap her, but knew her own strengths.  
>"That's why I brought John with me. He's going to invite me in." Isobel smiled.<br>"John." I said speechless in a way meaning_ '_'how could you? I'm your daughter?'  
>"I'm sorry, but she has something important to tell you about Klaus."<br>"I don't need her information so she can get the hell out of here."  
>"John!" Isobel said impatiently.<br>"Isobel you may come in." John quickly said.  
>"No!" I screamed. Isobel giggled and said, "Thank you." She stepped inside and grabbed Jenna by the neck. Stefan pushed Isobel away, while Jenna quickly got up and slapped John. "This is all your fault!" Jenna yelled. John looked hurt, but tried to ignore it. By the time I looked back at Stefan and Isobel, he had her against the wall.<br>"Leave now!"Stefan warned.  
>"Maybe I'll come back later when Elena's alone. I was invited remember?" Isobel laughed. Stefan banged her head.<br>"Ow!" Isobel said in pain. She ran out. I glared at John.

"How could you?" I said.


	3. DOUBLE DOPPELGANGER 3

**Sry it took me so long to write the third chapter. I've been busy. Plz review! Hope you like it!**

The doorbell rang and Damon Salvatore got up to answer it. Opening the door, there was a young, beautiful lady. Her hair was straight and brown. The sun glistened on her body. Her eyes full of confidence and bravery.  
>"Stefan's not here," Damon said closing the door, but she stuck her foot out.<br>"I'm not here for Stefan," the girl said. Damon paused, then realized the girl wasn't Elena. He opened the door all the way.  
>"Elizabeth," Damon smirked, "What do you want?"<br>"I have information about Isobel."  
>"Mmhm. Come in." Damon said.<br>"Thank you." They sat down in the living room. "Isobel has been compelled by Klaus. I don't know what he wants or what she has been asked to do, but I have spies and I know that Isobel has been compelled by Klaus. I'm hoping to get some news about what he plans but you never know."

"So you're telling us not to trust Isobel, but we wouldn't have anyways. So do you have anything useful that we don't know about?" Elizabeth could tell Damon wasn't ready to jump in the trust circle.

"Umm...Well one of my spies said something about overhearing Isobel talking on the phone about her mission. She's supposed to like trick Katherine or something. Klaus wants her not Elena, but that can't be right."

"Well if we ignored this possibility then that would make us idiots." Damon said.

The door opened.

"Mornin' Stefan. We have a guest." Stefan looked at Elizabeth.

"How do you know where we live, and what are you doing here?"

"It's not that hard to find out where people live in this town, and I'm here about Isobel."

"Elizabeth has spies, and from what we know Klaus is compelling Isobel and wants Katherine not Elena."

"But why? He needs the doppelganger, right?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. It's Klaus we're talking about." Elizabeth said. "Who knows what he's planning?" Katherine walked in only hearing the last part.

"Who knows what who's planning?" Elizabeth looked confused. Then she realized it was Katherine who thought Elizabeth was Elena.

"Um...nothing. At least nothing important." Elizabeth said quickly.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be discussing about it." It was all silent. "Fine. But this is the second time you've been ignoring me, meaning you guys are on to something or up to something which I will figure out." Katherine waited again for anyone to talk but they kept quiet. "I'm on your side, remember? I'm trying to help you guys, but if I know nothing, I can help you with nothing."

"You can start helping us by telling us why Isobel is here," Damon said.

"I don't know, ok? In fact, I think it would be better if you don't tell Isobel or John about my staying here."

"Why not?" Stefan asked.

"I just don't want them to know I stayed in town, and that I'm staying with you." Katherine mumbled.

_What if she heard the part about Isobel being compelled and Klaus wanting her?_ Elizabeth thought. She knew Damon and Stefan were thinking the same thing.

"What part did you exactly hear from our conversation?" Damon asked.

"Well, I heard the doorbell, assuming it was Elena, and then I heard "_Who knows what he's planning?" _Whom I still don't know you're talking about." There was a moment of awkward silence. "Well, I'm thirsty so..." Katherine said and left.

"Hey, umm.. what's your phone number?" Stefan asked Elizabeth. Once they all traded numbers Damon said, "I'm going to go pay Miss Isobel a visit, try and find out what she's up to. You wanna come?"

"Sorry, I'm going to meet Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, and Bonnie." Stefan replied.

"I'll go," Elizabeth offered, "As Elena." Damon didn't mind and they set off.

"So like how old are you?" Damon asked as they drove through the town.

"Umm...I'm just gonna say younger than you guys." Damon kinda smiled. He liked the fact that he was older and stronger than Elizabeth. He didn't know why but it felt like having more power.

Finally, they got there. The door was locked and there was no doorbell, so they knocked a few times. Isobel opened the door to see Damon, and to her, Elena.

"I thought you didn't need my information and wanted me out of your sight." Isobel said to Elizabeth.

"I changed my mind." Elizabeth saved.

"Ok. I'll tell you what I know." Damon stepped forward not able to go in, as if there was an invisible force field.

"Isobel," Damon called out. She was already halfway to the living room, "Who exactly owns this house?"

"Right. Jeffery!" She called upstairs. A man in his late 40s came down. "These are my friends. can you invite them inside?"

"Of course. You may come in," he smiled with yellow crooked teeth. The house was huge. Almost everything was made of glass. It was like nothing Elizabeth had seen before.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Isobel asked as they sat down. Elizabeth looked puzzled.

"Oh, umm...he's dealing with something else right now." Damon was impressed. So far she hadn't said or done anything stupid.

"So what's so important that you need to tell us?" Damon asked.

"I know you guys wouldn't trust me, but Elena I'm your mother. And I love you. I found out that Klaus is planning on doing the ritual soon. I have a safe house that can easily be put under you name only. Even I won't be able to enter without your permission. No vampires except for the ones you want. It's also half-an-hour drive from your house, but that will through Klaus off a little. You'll be safe." Isobel explained. Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know what Elena would say. She had never even talked to Elena. She only saw her when she was keeping a close eye on her.

"I don't know. We should probably talk to Stefan," she said to Damon. He understood she didn't know what to say.

"How do we believe you?" Damon asked.

"I'll show the papers to you. Elena can sign them and live in her new house."

"What about Jeremy and Jenna?" Elizabeth said thinking that was the most Elena like thing to say, based on what she knows.

"There are 4 bedrooms. It's up to you, but I'm begging you to say yes, so I know you'll be safe. That's why John invited me into your house. He cares about you just as much and knew it was the best hope." Damon and Elizabeth tried not to look surprised that John invited her in. They never knew about the incident, and it took them by surprise.

"I'll think about it. But for now I feel safe," Elizabeth said and got up. Damon followed and they left. After they were out of the neighborhood they began to talk.

"What if Klaus made her say that so he could easily get to Elena? Or so he would know where she was, when she would be thinking she's perfectly safe in the _safe house_."

"You're right. This could've been easily set up by Klaus. I must say I was impressed. Your saves were pretty good. If I didn't know any better I would've probably thought you were Elena." Elizabeth smile. Impressing Damon made her happy. She couldn't help it, but the feeling was so alive and full of joy. She didn't know why but Damon made her happy, even though they met only twice. Elizabeth felt comfortable. She just so badly wanted to tell him the truth. It was craving inside her to admit it. To be completely honest with him. But if she did, that would change EVERYTHING.


	4. DOUBLE DOPPELGANGER 4

Peaceful at sleep. Her hair perfectly pressed against the pillow. Her blue singlet wrapped tight around her body. Elena was sleeping happily at rest. The only time she didn't have to worry about vampires, Klaus, and pretty much her life was when she was sleeping(Except when she has nightmares.) Elena gently moved from her side to her back. She sat up and yawned. Finally she opened her eyes, and with a gasp she jumped. Isobel was at the end of her bed, waiting patiently with an evil smile.  
>"Elena, there has been a change of plans. I'm leaving town. I might not be back for a while, but I hope I can return. If not, I want to say I'm sorry for the life I have given you. For not raising you as my own, and making you suffer. You are my daughter and I'm proud of the woman that you've become. I love you. Take care." Isobel was her mother. But what she did was unforgivable.<p>

"Then leave town if you want me to be happy," Elena said.

"I will. This is your life. If you ever need the safe house, talk to John. Good bye for now." Isobel vanished.

_What safe house? What was that even supposed to mean?_

"Hey, I came as soon as you called," Stefan walked in Elena's bedroom.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"So Isobel left town?"

"Yeah, and I know I shouldn't be, but I'm happy. I didn't want her here."

"I know. Damon and I think it might have something to do with Klaus. We've been tipped off that he compelled Isobel."

"What? So, what is he planning to do?"

"Apparently, he wants Katherine instead of you."

"But that makes no sense. He wants to break the curse, and he needs the doppelganger, me, to break it."

That's what we're trying to figure out."

"Isobel also said something about a safe house. I mean, what's that supposed to even mean?"

"Oh...umm.. She offered to give you a house under you name, but we don't think it's trustworthy."

"You're right. I don't want it. That's that."

The doorbell rang and, just like yesterday, Damon answered it to the same girl

"Elizabeth," he smirked, "What brings you here?"

"Stefan sent me a text to come here soo..." Elizabeth held on to the "so" until Damon started to talk.

"Really? Didn't know. Well, make yourself at home."

"Ok." Elizabeth sat down with her legs up, taking up the whole couch. Then she picked up the remote and clicked through channels. Damon was hard at thought. What was it that made him feel so...different. He looked at Elizabeth. She looked so much like Elena, more or less, like Katherine. She was like a mixture of them. She sat down comfortably and calmly, flipping through channels.

"Nothing good on," she said as she turned off the TV Damon came back to reality and unfroze.

"Yeah. Nothing really good nowadays" Damon said as he sat down in a chair. The door opened, and Elizabeth looked behind the couch. Damon already knew it was Stefan.

"Hey. Thanks for coming."

"No prob."

"So what's this meeting about?" Damon asked.

"Isobel let town apparently. She told Elena the safe house opportunity was still open, but she was leaving town. I wanted you here because we need to know why or if it has to do with Klaus." Stefan gestured to Elizabeth.

"Umm. Yeah actually I do. Klaus has something really important going on. He's been staying in North Carolina or something. One of the spies told me they saw Isobel get a ticket for the airport. She's going to England tonight. Klaus is to, but under a different name."

"So I'm guessing Klaus has some business important enough to make him leave, and bring Isobel with him." Stefan said. Katherine walked in with her bouncy curls.

"Damon? Why isn't there anymore blood?" she demanded angrily. "I've been starving."

"I'll get some in the morning," Damon said annoyed.

"Oh no, you're not," she said and walked up to Damon, "You are going to go to the blood bank now because I haven't had any for three days!"

"Compulsion doesn't work on me anymore," he teased.

"Okay. Then, I guess I'll just go out for a snack."

"Fine. I'll go now," Damon got up and grabbed his jacket, "But to be fair, I haven't had any blood for three days either," he called as he closed the door grinning to himself. Damon had some blood hidden in his room just to get to Katherine. Just as Damon was getting in the car, he saw Elizabeth come out. He figured she was coming with him.

"And what did Katherine think when you came to join me," he smiled.

"I told them I was going home to check on Jenna."

"Smart. You know, you really are a good Elena, considering the fact you haven't met her." They got in the car and Damon drove. After about five minutes of just listening to the radio, Damon asked, "How old are exactly?"

"Never ask a lady that."

"But you're a vampire," Damon smart witted back, "Come on. You can tell me if you're her great great grandma. Like you said, I'm older, so it's not a big deal." Elizabeth just ignored him and smiled to herself.

"I guess you'll never know." Damon liked this. Just talking with Elizabeth. She didn't get offended but just came up with another come back. She was fun. She understood him. Damon parked at his house. Elizabeth got out and went to her car. She backed out and left. Damon wished she had stayed. He liked hanging out with her. In fact, the only time he hung out with her was in the car, twice.


	5. DOUBLE DOPPELGANGER 5

**So thanks so much for the reviews and adding me to favorites or alerts. Plz comment and tell me your opinions. If something is bothering you in the story, let me know. I hope you really like it so far. I do have somethings for this story planned out, it's only a matter of time! I love you all. Enjoy**

Elizabeth pulled out of the Salvatore mansion, thinking about Damon as she drove home.

"Here's your blood," Damon chucked the bags at Katherine. She was sleeping, peacefully, and relaxed. When the cold blood bags hit her face, she immediately jumped up, sitting straight.

"Ow! No need to be violent."

"Oh, come on," Damon said knowing she was exaggerating, "So where's Stefan?"

"He went to tell Elena about Klaus being gone and their lives being back to normal."

"He couldn't just text her?"

"You know Stefan. So now it's just you and me," she smiled as she got up and walked towards Damon. She put her smooth hands on his chest, "All alone."

"Safe it for Stefan," Damon stepped away.

"So your obsession for me truly isn't there anymore?"

"Like I said before, that guy died a long time ago." Katherine just walked back to the couch she was sleeping on, and picked up the blood bags. She went downstairs. Damon went up to his bedroom to go to sleep.

When Damon came downstairs, he saw Elena in the living room. He looked at her for a while and knew she was really Elena.

"Morning," he said in a flirty way. Elena jumped at his words.

"Oh. Um...Morning," she yawned.

"You look tired. Why are you here so early?"

"I still go to school."

"Right. So you going to the carnival tonight?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Most probably." Stefan walked downstairs.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Elena said as she got up and collected her things. A few minutes after they left, Damon's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Damon, it's Elizabeth. So I know a lot of people are going to the carnival tonight, but I can't go for obvious reasons. So would it be okay if I hung out with you?" Damon thought about it for a while.

"Um..sure. Why not/"

"You sure?"

Yeah. It'll be fun."

"Okay. See you around seven?"

"Seem good."

"Great, bye!"

"Bye!" Damon hung up. He was looking forward to tonight. Just then, Katherine came down. She poured herself a cup of coffee. Damon realized he would have to get rid of Katherine.

**Sorry it's short!**


	6. DOUBLE DOPPELGANGER 6

**Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry! I was visiting relatives and when I came back I totally forgot. Please review to let me know you like my story! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

"Katherine, do you have plans for tonight?"

"No, why?" she asked suspiciously and took a sip of coffee.

"Just wondering where you're gonna be tonight."

"I love Stefan. Not you-Stefan," Katherine reassured. Damon understood what Katherine thought he meant.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I-I meant. Nevermind," Damon couldn't think of anything. He went outside and sent a text to Elizabeth. _My house is occupied. Can I meet you at the Grill? _After a few minutes his phone went off. Damon put down his blood bag and checked his phone. _Sure. See u there! :) _Damon smiled and continued his drink.

* * *

><p>While Stefan and Elena were driving to school, Stefan asked, "What were you and Damon talking about?"<p>

"I assumed you already knew by your supernatural ability to eavesdrop."

"I don't. Not unless it's important. I mean I'm not _always_listening.

"Oh. Sorry, I should've known. I'm just really cranky-I mean," Elena paused and took a breath, "He asked me if I was going to the carnival. That's all."

"Ok. Just wondering." Elena knew Stefan was overprotective about Damons' and her relationship. Elena understood why, but it got annoying sometimes.

* * *

><p>Damon looked at his watch. It was 6:52. He slipped on his leather jacket. When Damon got there, he parked in the closest parking spot and sat back resting on the chair. For some reason it seemed like forever, or at least more than usual just to get there. Maybe it was because he was so impatient to get there and see Elizabeth. Damon sat there confused about his feelings. He barely knew her, but he liked her. Why did he lke her so much. He loved Elena not Elizabeth. But then again he was at the Grill to see Elizabeth, not at the carnival with Elena. Damon got mad at himself for wasting time when he could be with Elizabeth. Why did he want to spend every second possible with her though?<p>

Damon finally decided to ignore his thoughts for now and get the hell inside. He got out and locked his car as he walked into the Grill he immediately spotted her. She was wearing a red tanktop and jeans. Just some normal clothes to hang out. he saw her leather jacket hanging on the back of the chair. he came up and sat across fromher.

"Glad you could make it," she smiled.

"Wasn't too hard." The rest of the night they were buying drinks and talking about their lives. Elizabeth didn't say too much, but Damontold her most of his life. He also told her anything she didn't know about what had happened since he and Stefan got there. About Klaus and all, but she knew most of it already. Damon loved talki9ng with her. She would laugh and smile most of the time making him even more in a good mood. They were drunk though. before he knew it they were in his room kissing with passion. Then Elizabeth came to her senses and stopped them.

"Wait. Stop, stop," she was cathing her breath, "I can't-can't do this."

"Why?" Damon asked half expecting her to say 'because I love Stefan' just like the other two Petrova girls. He was half hurt.

"Because I haven't been honest the whole time and you deserve to know the truth," Elizabeth was going to be totally honest. She was going to tell him everything. She couldn't stand going any longer lying to him. Damonlooked at her confused with those curious deep blue eyes. She was drowing in them. He was relieved it didn't have anything to do with Stefan, so far. But he was still hurt that she had been lying to him.

"I-I didn't trust you when I first met you guys. I needed- you and Stefan," Elizabeth was trying to find the right words, while Damon hung on to every word. How could she say this? How could she tell him the truth? Finally, she said four words that gave Damon's head a tornado. it made no sense. Elizabeth took a deep breath. he laid next to him on her back. She put her hands on her stomach and turned her head to face Damon.

"I'm not a vampire."

**Did you like it? Reveiw with your ideas on what will happen! **


	7. DOUBLE DOPPELGANGER 7

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing. The more you guys review the faster I will update, but I can't make promises. I'm glad you guys are liking! I love you all, you make me so happy! And I never put a disclaimer so...**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES! JUST ELIZABETH AND MY IDEAS.**

** Enjoy! :)**

"I'm not a vampire," Elizabeth could barely believe what she just had said. Or did she say it in her mind? Nope. it was all written on Damon's face that she just told him the truth, well had to by now. She was ready. No more secrets.

"What do you mean you're not a vampire?" Damon asked hoping he misheard her. If she wasn't a vampire then who was she? There was so much he needed to know.

"I mean I'm not a vampire," Elizabeth simply said, "I'm a normal human being." She acted like it was no big deal though she knew it was. Elizabeth was trying her best to put a mask on her face, but it was hard. She was sorry and didn't know what to say. She didn't want to explain it all, but how else would he know?

"You can't be a human."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a doppelganger, and so how can you be a human when..." Damon didn't know what to say."

"Damon I can explain everything to you. Just please let me. I don't expect you to forgive me, but you deserve to know."

"Go ahead," Damon gave her permission to explain everything to him.

"Okay." Elizabeth tried to find the best place to start, "I tried not to lie to you guys. I didn't want to be a liar, so I didn't. I just-you'll see. I'm not a human because, "Elizabeth took a huge breath, "I'm Elena's twin."

"NO. It can't be. how is that possible?"

"The real story is Isobel had me before she reached the hospital. My parents took me knowing Isobel was young and she couldn't handle me. They took her to the hospital but kept me. My mom is a vampire so she compelled Isobel to forget what happened. My dad is a-"

"Vampire?" Damon interrupted knowing the answer.

"Actually, believe it or not, a witch," Damon gave Elizabeth a disbelieving look, "I know, right. Anyways, when she got to the hospital, she had Elena. So, my name is Elizabeth Golmert. Her name is Elena Gilbert. Any question?"

"How much older are you?"

"Around 13 minutes." Elizabeth paused for anymore questions, but Damon didn't sat anything afterwards, "My parents didn't want to be the kind to hide everything from me. They told me the truth and trusted me. They figured if I found out later and maybe not by them, things would only be worse. Like for Elena. She was always in the dark. Continuing, I heard about Stefan and you returning to Mystic Falls, and then Isobel, Katherine, and Klaus. That's when I convinced my parents to let me stay in a hotel for a while. I've been here for 3 1/2 weeks. But, you filled me up earlier a the grill so."

"I still can't believe this."

"In my defense I didn't lie."

"What do you mean? You lied to me and Stefan."

"No, you assumed I would be a vampire because the thought never came of me being Elena's twin. I never said if I was or wasn't, but I admit I played along. You said it yourself that you didn't trust me at first. Same here. But I warmed up to you Damon. I like you. You're a great friend and Elena is so lucky to have you care so much about her."

"I care about you too." Elena looked up at Damon's face in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're great company. I like having you around, although we just met."

"What can you say? A lot happens so fast." they both laughed a little.

Damon didn't get mad at Elizabeth. They started hanging out at the Grill or at parks. Katherine was usually at the boarding house. Surprisingly she didn't hear them that night. Elizabeth never offered her house yet, so Damon didn't ask. He knew she would eventually. Elizabeth talked about how she grew up, her childhood, and other stuff. Damon talked about some of his great times. They both listened, so interested in each other's lives. Nothing mysterious or Klaus-like happened so far, so Elena and Stefan went on, while Damon spent most of his time with Elizabeth. She still went home though and went to school. The drive was no more than 3 1/2 hours.

Elizabeth and Damon were in a park watching birds fly by. He was sitting on a bench in a leather jacket and a white T-shirt. he was wearing blue jeans that hugged his legs in the right places and his hair was blowing from the nice, cool breeze. Elizabeth had her head in his lap, her legs forming a mountain with her knees at the top, and her feet on the bench. Her straight hair, like Elena's, was spread across his legs. She was wearing a red shirt and jeans.

"Come by my house tomorrow," Elizabeth randomly said as she got up from his lap and sat next to him. Her words too him by surprise. So she was finally inviting him to her house.

"Seriously?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. Here-" Elizabeth sent him a text of the address. "Just to hang-out as usual. It's just, you've never been there and I thought you might want to, but if you don't want to or the drive is too long I'm ok." Damon laughed.

"Elizabeth," Damon suggested a nick-name like Lizzie, Beth, or even Eliza, but Elizabeth liked it when he said her full name, "You come by here all the time to hang-out with me. Why would _I_ be stubborn about coming to your house?" Elizabeth laughed at how foolish he made her look.

"Mmkay whatever." she smiled. "Meet me tomorrow at anytime. I'm not gonna be anywhere else."

"Sounds good." Damon said as they got up. He watched Elizabeth drive away before he left. When he got back, his mood dropped. Katherine was lounging on his bed. She was wearing a velvet, black Victoria Secret bra and panties. Over it was a robe. He groaned. Ugh! Tonight is not going to be fun.

"Katherine I'm not in the mood to play games, so please go bother the love of your life and get the hell out of my room."

"It's boring to bother myself." Katherine smirked, knowing Damon was talking about Stefan. "Anyways, it's a lot more fun to play with you, " she said in a seductive voice.

"Why do you have to toy around with me if you love Stefan? I'm not in the mood to play games, " he firmly stated.

"I always get what I want Damon. You of all people should know that."

"So what do you want?"

"Right now? You."

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow, so I don't want to wake up with a headache and a bucket full of regrets."

"What's so special about tomorrow?"

"Like you care." Damon continued, "I don't care any less than you do so I'm saying this right now and you better listen closely. You're not getting what you want this time, because you are a selfish, manipulative bitch and don't deserve anything that you've gotten." Katherine hurt a little at these words but didn't show it. Instead to cover it up, she kissed him. trying to seduce him, but it didn't work. Damon pushed away, but it didn't stop Katherine. She just gave him another kiss, this time with more passion.

**So what do you think? Should Damon give in or not? Thanks again everyone! Love you all!**


	8. DOUBLE DOPPELGANGER 8

**Thanks soooooo much for reviewing! I'm sorry for not frequently updating, but life is life. I'm also sorry for the tons of errors of grammar usage in my last chapter! Oops! I was in a rush, but I updated most of it. Anyways, don't wanna keep you guys waiting so.**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Thanks for rubbing it in my face. But I am proud to say I own Elizabeth!**

**Previously:** You're not getting what you want this time, because you are a selfish, manipulative bitch and don't deserve anything that you've gotten." Katherine hurt a little at these words but didn't show it. Instead to cover it up, she kissed him. Trying to seduce him, but it didn't work. Damon pushed away, but it didn't stop Katherine. She just gave him another kiss, this time with more passion.

* * *

><p>"Give it up!" Damon, frustrated, pushed Katherine <em>again<em>, "You lost my love a long time ago!" At these words Katherine left using vampire speed. Damon was satisfied, but she did bum his mood a little. He just tried to go to sleep and forget it. When he got in bed though, a thought came to his mind. _Was this the first time Katherine was rejected or didn't get what she wanted?_

Katherine was hurt. Had she really lost Damon? His words were harsh. She didn't want to dwell on her thoughts and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was playing basketball in her driveway by herself. She was dribbling and went for a shot. Nothin' but net. She smiled at her success and then was frightened by the voice.<p>

"Nice shot." Elizabeth turned around to see Damon smiling. She didn't even notice him coming and parking at the end of the driveway._ She smiled back as they hugged._

"Thanks."

"So this is where you live?"

"Yep. It's no Salvatore Mansion, but it's comforting." Damon chuckled.

"I've stayed in small and un-luxurious places before. It's actually a very lovely house," he complimented.

"Thank-you," Elizabeth's mom said as she came out of the house. "I'm Monica, Elizabeth's mom."

"Hello Monica I'm Damon Salvatore," he greeted and kissed her hand in a gentlemen matter.

"I know who you are. The famous Damon Salvatore."

"Mhmm. And from what I've heard you're a vampire?"

"Yes, but I only drink blood bags."

"Of course. Well nice meeting you."

"You too. Have fun." Monica said as she went back inside.

"So you wanna have a one on one basketball game?" Damon suggested.

"Me? Against you?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay, let me think. Umm...no."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a vampire. I still can't beat my mom in basketball. And even if you weren't a vampire, you would be a very muscular man compared to me, a small girl."

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a baby. I'll even go easy on you," he teased, "I saw you make that shot when I came, so you must be pretty good."

"Lucky shot."

"Okay fine. Each point you make is worth 3 and mine are worth 1."

"Okay. But if I lose don't make fun."

"But that's the best part." Elizabeth gave him a serious look. "I'm kidding."

"Whatever," Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. He was so cute.

They ended up playing for about an hour. The score ended up being 12-14 and Damon won by 2 points.

"You can take a shower in the guest room. My mom will wash your clothes." Elizabeth said as she stepped away from their sweaty hug and laughed."

"Pretty good game if you ask me."

"Thanks I had fun!" as Elizabeth walked in her house she turned around, "I almost forgot. Damon Salvatore, you are officially invited to my house."

"Thank you," he said and walked in.

After they both were done getting ready, they were chilling on the couch. Damon started flipping through channels. They both were you could say dating, but they never said it to make it official, like call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. They never said we're dating, or asked each other if they were. They just felt comfortable in each other's company, and they kissed. They would usually hang out at Elizabeth's because Katherine was _always_ at the boarding house. They made each other laugh. Told each other life stories. The only weird thing was that Damon never met Elizabeth's dad after 3 week since he first came to her house. He called her and was going to ask her why her dad was never around, when another idea came to his mind.

"Hey, are you free today?"

"For you, no?" she answered sarcastically.

"What did I do?"He continued to play.

"I'm just sick and tired of seeing you all the time."

"Okay I guess I'll just cancel the plans I had in mi-"

"Okay what is it?" she interrupted.

"Just be ready in 10 minute. I wanna take you somewhere."

"'Kay!"

Damon came over in 10 minutes and saw Elizabeth coming outside and she got inside his car. She turned the radio a little higher and started to sing along. This made Damon smile whether he could help it or not. He parked in a small area where no cars came passing by. As soon as Elizabeth noticed they were where Damon planned on taking them she got out.

"We've got some waling to do." Damon said as he reached for her hand and they walked for a few minutes. Finally, they came to their destination. It was a beautiful little yard. The trees were pure green, full of life, even though you could tell they were ancient. The flowers were blooming in such bursting, firework colors. It was gorgeous.

"This is beautiful!"

"I knew you would appreciate it. You like nature for its beauty like I do. This was one of my houses well- my mom liked this house a lot. It was her favorite because of the animals, trees, plants, grass, water, everything. This place truly is a miracle. After my mom died, my dad never came back to this property. I liked to sneak here if I had the chance to, but that was rarely."

"It's a shame. This place is beautiful. I would love to live here! Why doesn't anyone come by here?"

"The road is old and the rout is longer. It was used back in my time, but then of course they made a quicker way to get from one place to another. I liked to come here to think or relax. Be comfortable. It has a different feeling over here. I've never shown anyone this place because of how much it means to me. I never even showed Katherine." This took Elizabeth by surprise. She knew how passionate he felt for her by the stories he had told. He truly loved Katherine, but she squeezed the love and life out of it to many times that there was nothing left. This place meant a whole lot more than what it looked like to him. His mother meant a whole lot more to him.

"I come by to make sure it's still lively both: inside and outside. Over my entire life, 56 trees died. But then again, I'm really old, and so are they. I've been trying my best to take care of them. In that area there used to be a wonderful bush of the perfect roses," He pointed to a small corner where dirt and mud patches lay. I failed to save them. I feel terrible. There are a bunch of rose bushes, but that one was truly magnificent. It had a pure love in it. My mother always watched over that bush over all the rose bushes. That broken up bench was where she would sit and sketch. She was a great artist. They tried to tear this place apart once, but I had compelled them to not do the construction. It worried me and after that I made more constant visits."

"Good. I know that in a way compelling is bad and you shouldn't abuse it, but it's your nature. In that situation I would've. I know that people can be selfish. I know I would take advantage if I had those powers and there's no denying that. But I know I wouldn't overdue it. But then again, I don't know how hard it to control everything, I've never experienced anything like it, and that's where I think humans are wrong. We are very judgmental people. It's a good thing you've been watching over this old property. Damon you are actually a very sweet and caring man. You just love to play cocky, annoying Damon. I'm not saying you're bad at it. In fact you do a great job. But don't deny the sweet guy you are." Damon took this speech at surprise. He loved how caring and nice Elizabeth was being. She was a little like Elena, but they were different in other ways. Plus, she dresses better.

"Thank you. Wait here," Damon said and went inside the old house his family owned. It was very small now because some parts seemed to be missing, but Elizabeth could tell that Damon had fixed it up a little. Maybe redid the walls and got a new roof. He kept the doors though, there was no denying that. When Damon came back out, he had his hand behind his back and gave Elizabeth a surprise kiss, it lasted for a long time, but even when they broke apart they wanted it to last forever. It was passionate, pure, loving.

"Here," he said and took his hand away from his back. In his hand was a perfect rose. The stem was about 13-15 inches long. The thorns were sharp enough to make a deep cut, but there was just enough space for delicate fingers to hold it and not get hurt. The rose was a luscious red. So pure and bright. It was deep like blood red, but lighter to give it an energetic look. The curves were soft and smooth. The inside was so small and fragile. Elizabeth knew this came from the bush that Damon had talked about. He was right. It was the **most beautiful** rose or even flower ever. It was a shame he couldn't save the bush, but to be able to save the rose and it still look so gorgeous after all those years. She wondered what they looked like then. Damon didn't over exaggerate at all. He actually made an understatement of their beauty. When Elizabeth snapped back into reality from her gaze at the rose she handed it back.

"I can't take this. I know how much it means to you."

"Which is why I want you to have it. Elizabeth I want to know how much you mean to me to."

"But I won't be able to live with myself if I let something happen to it."

"I'll try not to make a big deal, but I trust you to not let anything happen to it."

"Are you trying to put pressure on me?"

"Relax Elizabeth. I want you to have it. If you don't take it I would feel worse than if something bad happened to it."

"Really?"

"Yes, because I want you to know that I accept your trust."

"Okay. Thank you Damon. I promise you and myself that I will take extra good care of this miracle." They kissed again and Damon drove the back to her house.

_He really trusts me. He cares for me. he understands me. He loves me. He protects me. These past weeks are unforgetable. The best day ever so far in her life, but Damon could always add more to my list!_

**Sorry for anymore mistakes! Please review. I know I was super happy when I saw a lot more reviews from the last chapter. I'll try and update faster!** **Next chapter is going to complicate things...includes Katherine. We all know that's not gonna end well.  
><strong>


	9. DOUBLE DOPPELGANGER 9

**My last chapter was my longest yet! Yay! And I got a lot of reviews! Thank you, I really love you all. Plz keep reviewing and make me happy! LoveLindsey :) Enjoy...**

It was 2 days after their visit in the garden. Elizabeth looked at her rose every day thinking about Damon. He was so sweet, yet an ass. He had those smart remarks. He knew how to make her feel comfortable. He was just...Damon. Nothing else could express him better than that. Words say a lot, but Damon says more. Elizabeth couldn't help but shiver or feel her knees feel weak when he smiled or smirked. It was sooo cute. He was adorable. Perfect. How was that possible? Why did Katherine and Elena pick Stefan? Every time they were together there was something to do or talk about. She felt safe. Elizabeth knew she liked Damon, and she wasn't going to lie to herself about it. Maybe the reason she didn't feel a connection with Stefan was because she never saw him after that one time they were discussing about Klaus. Speaking of, there was no news about that. She was happy. It had been pretty much 4 1/2 weeks she had with Damon and no distractions. Elizabeth fixed her 'Elena hair', Damon called it Elena hair just to tease, and straightened her blue t-shirt. She looked at her dark blue jeans and headed for Damon's. He had something planned Elizabeth got there she went in without knocking. Damon said Stefan was staying at Elena's so it was fine if Elizabeth stayed at the boarding house. She set down her bag and walked into the den. There she saw Damon reading a book. Damon never read in front of others. When he was with Elizabeth it was different. He didn't feel as embarrassed, or Elizabeth had already seen the soft side of him there was no point in hiding it. Just as she suspected, he was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"If I go into your closet, will all I see is black?" Elizabeth asked. Damon hadn't heard her walk in and was surprised his hearing hadn't picked it up. She was close enough for his hearing to automatically hear her. He didn't stay on that subject and replied, "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"No I've heard of doorbells, why don't you get one?"

"Well, you should learn how to because it's what we did back in the day when this house was made. I'm sorry if you're to 21st century to learn how to knock," Damon got of the couch and put his book on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry I forgot how old you are and you haven't answered my question."

"I'm not ashamed of my age. I'm 168 and I'm proud!" he yelled. Elizabeth started laughing while saying shhhh. She went up to cover his mouth making him repeat himself only louder, "I'm 168 and I'm proud!"

"Damon stop!" Elizabeth laughed. She was now trying to put his arms down. After a few more 'I'm 168 and I'm proud' Damon bursted in laughter.

"Ok...ok." Elizabeth's poor attempts made him crack up.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"Which one?"

"If you own anything other than black?"

"Oh, well yeah. What kind of loser owns only one color for all his clothes?"

"Then what other color is on any of your clothes?"

"I have a burnt black shirt, a dark grey shirt. Ummm...let's see. Oh yeah there's a black devil. A shiny black, blunt black, ice black, grey-black, blue-black, jet black. Wait, there's more, umm there's a silver black, a darkened black, and there just so might happen to be a lightened black. Or was called the lighter black? I'll have to check that one."

"Really? Please tell me you made up most of those."

"Nope."

"Whatever. So, what are we doing today?"

"Cooking." Damon simply said and walked to the kitchen.

"What?"

"Come on cooking's fun. Plus the food is a bonus."

"Okay. Sounds good. What are we going to make?" I'll tell you what to do and we'll see if you can figure it out." They got out all the materials and ingredients for their meal. Elizabeth still had no clue what they were going to make.

"Hey can you pass me the flour?" Damon asked Elizabeth. Thinking the flour was new, she tried to impress him and tossed the bag of flour over towards his direction. It slipped of her fingers before she realized the top was open and not properly closed. Elizabeth gasped as it slammed into his side. His entire left half was covered in flour. He turned to face her and it looked like half of him was erased. She couldn't help but laugh. His black shirt and jeans were now black and white. She bursted out in laughter. The flour bag was still in the floor and Elizabeth was still giggling when Damon spoke.

"You think that's funny?" Damon asked as he shook some flour on her and dumped the rest of the bag on the top of her head. Elizabeth stopped laughing and gasped.

"Damon!" she exclaimed.

"Damon!" he mocked. Elizabeth scoffed and picked up the peanut butter. She slid the jar of quickly and flung some peanut butter at him with a knife. While Elizabeth was doing that. Damon grabbed the cookie dough. They flung food everywhere at each other. Elizabeth even had cheese in her hair. The kitchen was big enough for them to run around in and fling food everywhere. Elizabeth was hding behind the counter when she thought they had had enough fun. As she was getting up and turning around to call quits from the crouched spot under the counter, Damon chucked some sauce at her. It landed on her chest, neck, and her hair. She had her hands out like a cop was there, eyes closed, and mouth open in surprise. Damon chuckled. He was laughing so hard. He was literally cracking up. It was a good thing he didn't need to breathe because he would be half dying.

"I cannot believe you just did that."

"Well I did," Damon managed to say between laughs.

"You are such an ass."

"I know." He finally stopped. "Come on we better get cleaned up. You can take a shower in the guess room."

"Okay, but this isn't over. I'll get you back."

"Whatever. Did you bring some clothes?"

"Yeah I'm staying the night." Damon hesitated wondering if he heard right. Elizabeth didn't realize this though. She went to get her back and Damon lead her to a guess room. He showed her how to work the shower and gave her a towel. When he left to take his shower Elizabeth got in. The food fight was fun and messy. As she was brushing her hand through her hair, she felt the stickiness of cheese, sauce, and other condiments. They really were crazy, but it was fun crazy. Damon knew how to make her laugh and how to keep her entertained. After Elizabeth was done taking her shower, it was already 8:00. Wow! It was getting pretty dark outside too. Elizabeth decided to change into her pajamas. While she was walking downstairs she wondered what he was even planning on making. The food they got out were weird things to combine in a meal. When Elizabeth walked into the kitchen it was spotless.

"Was I in the shower long enough for you to clean everything!" she said in amazement. It was cleaner than before when she first got there.

"I'm a fast cleaner. Vampire speed. But you did take a pretty long shower. You look tired. Ya sleepy?"

"What? Oh yeah, umm... I guess it's pretty late. I'm just kinda cold."

"You can sleep in my room." Damon suggested. He didn't want her to feel awkward.

Of course they ended up falling asleep in each others arms. Damon had no shirt on, and Elizabeth was just in a bra and panties. They never did it for Elizabeth. She wasn't ready. She did feel comfortable though so she was cuddled in his arms, head laid perfectly on his bare chest. They slept the whole night in this position.

In the morning Katherine headed over towards Damon's room. She wasn't ready to believe that she had lost him forever. There was always a strand of string left that was strong enough to hold for a while. Yeah sometimes they were trying to sew the strands back together, when other times they ripped it farther apart, but the string seemed to always hold. Katherine kept telling herself that it couldn't have snapped just like that. She was going to prove to him, he was always under her control. Plus she was upset that she didn't get her way the other night.

In a dark purple blouse, and super tight, dark, skinny jeans, Katherine head over to Damon's room. You could hear her stiletto boots click on the floor. Her hair was in its usual soft curls, and her make-up perfected. She was taking care of some business last night and wasn't at the boarding house. But this morning she would get her way. She was Katherine Pierce.

Katherine didn't care to knock. As she was within 5 feet of the door, Damon heard her shoes and woke up. It took a while to adjust. When he realized what was going on, he panicked which woke up Elizabeth. At that moment Katherine opened the door and came in, and Damon quickly covered Elizabeth. Katherine wasn't stupid. She knew there was someone under the covers, most likely a women, and that they were human.

"Katherine." Damon said trying to cover Elizabeth up even more. Katherine had a glance of the girl and was almost positive it was her doppelganger.

"Who's the lucky girl that gets to spend the night with you this time?" Katherine was always playing games.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked trying his best to look serious, but he knew Katherine too well.

"I'm not an idiot, Damon. You of all people should know that. So who is it? Because from what I saw, she was very familiar." Katherine used her vampire speed to reach over and pull off the covers. Elizabeth gasped and quickly covered her body back up. Katherine gasped too. She knew she had thought it was Elena, but a part of her was saying Elena would never do something like that. It was so unlike her. Guess Elena was more like her than she thought.

**Thanks again for all of your reviews. I appreciate them. Plz review!** **-Lindsey**


	10. DOUBLE DOPPELGANGER 10

**Please beleive me when I say I am truly sorry for not updating. So much has been going on and I never get the chance to visit this site anymore, and then I never even have a chance to update, so I made this chapter all yesterday and today to say I am sorry, I wrote this because I was reminded about my story from a review. So please review more and I will probably write more. Thank you all for not forgetting my story and again truly I am sorry just hope this chapter makes up for it. I just need some new ideas. Love you all -Lindsay**

Elizabeth stayed under the sheets, hoping if she stayed long enough she would dissapear. She knew Katherine was waiting by the bed and Damon was on her other side. She waited for Damon to say something, but obviously he was still trying to think of a very convining story. Katherine got sick of the dead silence and decided to speak up.

"You! You bitch. I can't believe it Elena, I mean really? Damon, you don't see her messing with your head? She's a slut! She's with your brother while having fun with you under the covers! I mean where is Stefan? How do you think he'll feel when he finds out about this. Honestly, Elena I never expected this from you. But I must say Bravo because you sure did trick me with your excellent innocent act. And of course Damon doesn't give a shit that he's being used like a chew toy. The both of you-" Damon caught her off with the way she was being and the things she was saying. It all angered him.

"Enough!" Katherine shut up mostly of shock with how fierce he was being. But being her she had to comment.

"Ooh, fiesty." Damon's face got red. Even though he knew from Katherine's perspective it looked bad, but she still said terrible things to Elizabeth wether or not they were directed to her.

"Wait Damon, please just calm down. I'll tell her. I want to," Elizabeth calmed him down.

"Tell me what? That you decided you want Damon oh wait better you want both the Salvatores. You'll just end up like me but you're worse."

"Katherine please! Can you just let me explain?" Katherine sighed and waited for her look-a-like to explain what the hell was going on.

"I know this looks bad. But it's not. I just need you to promise to not tell anyone." Elizabeth started.

"I don't really do promises," Katherine started to say but the curiosity got to her and she wanted and explanation. And if she felt like breaking the promise she probably would, "Fine I promise," Katherine mocked in the most immature voice she could immitate

"Alright," Elizabeth took a deep breathe. She needed to tell Katherine to avoid any confusion or trouble. She had to do this, "I. Am. Not. Elena." she slowly let the words roll off her tongue still deciding wether she could even trust Katherine. Instead she earned a laugh that was forced and sarcastic.

"You expect me to believe that you're not Elena. Yeah and I'm not Katherine, I just look a lot like her, but really I'm Stefan Shhhhh... Haha wow, I can't believe you expect me to beleive ths crap. It's as fake as my eyelashes. Which by the way are very fake just saying. And you are as fake as extenstions," Katherine wanted to take back that last part. It was probably the worst insult she's ever made, but she was just shocked and confused.

"Katherine you have to listen to me. I'm your doppelganger. My name is Elizabeth Golmert, not Elena Gilbert."

"What? My doppelganger? Ho..How is that even possible." Katherine asked and finally let Elizabeth explain. Elizabeth had to explain about how she was Elena's twin and everything. Katherine was having mixed emotions about this girl. So she was th reason why she was losing Damon. For that she hated Elizabeth, but she wasn't in the way of Stefan. She didn't exactly adore or was very fond of Elizabeth, but she seemed to like her better than Elena. Mainly because Elizabeth was more like Katherine and she liked that.

"What would happen if Elena found out?" Katherine asked after the explanation for everything was made.

"You wouldn't tell her would you? Please?" Elizabeth begged for her to keep this secret. Katherine just smiled and nodded. Now she knew she had some leverage over Katherine. Good. She could use it as a threat to back of Damon, or something else if needed. That was Katherine, always making sure she was one step ahead in the game.


	11. DOUBLE DOPPELGANGER 11

**Thank you all for the reviews! I do appreciate them so much. I'll try to make stories more frequently since I don't update often. Truly am sorry I wish I could pause life and just continue this story. Will try during any freetime! Still working on it though. I was so happy about the reviews I decided to make another chapter so hope you enjoy! -Lindsay**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Vampire Diaries :(  
><strong>

Katherine left Damon's room when she agreed to keep Elizabeth's little, precious secret. She headed for her room as she thought. This situation was good news and bad. Katherine wanted to make sure everything was true and Elena wasn't the dirty slut like she assumed. Which did seem a little unrealistic now that she thought about it. But Katherine could now use Elizabeth to get to Damon and collect her Salvatore brothers again. She just needed to know more about Elizabeth and get her to trust her.

"I'm sorry you had to tell her the truth. I know that you would prefer not to," Damon said after Katherine left.

"It's alright it would have screwed up everything and all." Elizabeth replied as she got a text, "Om my god."

"What is it?" Damon asked concerned.

"Well I never really told my spies from before to you know stop watching Klaus. Some of them kept watch. They said he's done with his business in England. He's coming back and Isobel is nowhere to be found. So either she got away or Klaus is definetly bad news," Elizabeth read the text.

"Well it's a good thing you have loyal spies. This is bad. We need to find out what happened to Isobel and what Klaus is planning to do."

"Well we should probably tell Stefan and Elena about this. And I don't really think Elena is exactly safe at her house. What should we do?"

"I guess Stefan or I could convince her to stay somewhere safer for a while. Think of a few places that aren't so close and Klaus wouldn't know about." Damon had a bunch of places going through his mind. He finally had two houses that seemed safe enough, "Are you thinking what I'm-" Elizabeth knew he was having the same thoughts flushing through his head.

"Either the safe house Isobel suggested," Elizabeth started to say.

"Uh huh," that was one of them Damon thought.

"And my house," she finished.

"Same," Damon agreed.

"I still don't think we should use the safe house. It's not that trusted you know? But my house. I guess it could work if we convinced her to stay there with my parents. I could stay in Mystic Falls pretending to be Elena. Obviously any information about me will be kept away from her. Which might be hard with all the pictures of me. We can deal with that later. But iot's pretty far and safe enough to keep me hidden from Klaus all these years," she was practically talking to herslef.

"Yeah the tough part will be getting Elena away. She will complain about wanting to be there instead of hiding while everyone sacrifices themseleves for her. She can be the stubborn type occasionally," Damon joked.

"Yeah and if we use my house I'm just afraid somethings gonna slip and she'll find out all abnout me and hate me before she even meets me!" Elizabeth really didn't want her relationship with Elena to get even more screwed up.

"And I don't really like the idea of you replacing her," Damon was thinking about how much danher she was putting herself into.

"Not replacing, just be there so you know, Klaus won't be looking for her. That makes us one step ahead.

"But he can still use you. You are human and a doppelganger so it doesn't make a difference except kepping Elena safe."

"Exactly. I want to watch out for her, so this is what I should be doing. Atleast I want to. Just to keep her safe. I mean we could use Katherine but Klaus won't be that stupid. He's an original. Everyone would be happy. All the people that love Elena won't be losing her, including you and Stefan. And there's no gurantee I will die in the process."

"The chance is likely. And It;s not like you don't have friends or family that love you, including me. You're the only one who I truly feel this way with. I know at one point I loved Elena and I still do. But you're different Elizabeth and you know it. I wan't meant to be with Elena. She always wants me to change, mostly for the better. But she also loves Stefan. You don't. You love me and I most definetly love you," Damon was listing as many reason as he could to keep her.

"But I-You know it...I might not die remember," was all Elizabeth could say back.

"There's no gurantee of survival. And if you die who will take care of my beautiful rose? You know how precious and valuable it is. Also so fragile. How could you ever let anythign happen to it? How could you break a promise like that and leave me miserable knowing no matter what, I won'r find another Elizabeth Golmert. I'll just go through girls living the rest of my life as a depression phase. You don't understand how special my feeling are for you. I'd commmit suicide knowing I have an eternity without you. You are my miracle," Damon just spoke wit hhis heart. Elizabeth sunk in his words and felt a tear pour down her face. She was so touched. She embraced Damon. What he said was so convincing and heartful. He really meant all of that and every word he said was meant for her, to her. No one else. She had him for herlsef and he was being so romantic. She felt her knees weaken. It was all just so perfect. Elizabeth closed her eyes to keep this moment in her memories. She would want to have this kept with her forever.

"If the situations was backwards you wouldn't let me do anything crazy like that. I'm a vampire anyways. I've lived a life. And you've completed it, though it would be better if you stayed a little longer to complete it. If anyone of us are being sacrificed it's me. I don't want anything to happen to you," Damon continued.

"We would need to make another plan, but the way you put it. I just can't argue with you. If I didn't know any better I would of asked if you were on the debate team," Elizabeth giggled as she agreed to figure out something new.

**Hope you like the chapter please review for more!**


End file.
